


too cold (for you here)

by Metronomeblue



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Abbie is befuddled by this tall white guy who is even dorkier than Abraham, Abraham is actually a massive dork, Also magical stitch 'n bitch, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe- Canon Divergence, Caroline is the girl with a crush on Ichabod, F/M, Gen, I like Hawley okay, Ichabod is befuddled by this short black woman who is from the future and is possibly insane, Sybil Luddington is the real bae, The one where Abraham is a Witness instead of Ichabod, Today on: Things I Learned From Drunk History, and Katrina gets to be a real person, and child-sacrificing priests, because she likes history, but so is my mind, in this case Abraham, my tags are a mess, tags will be updated with each update, with bonus Grace Dixon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metronomeblue/pseuds/Metronomeblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Discontinued*<br/>Complete AU- Abraham is the other Witness, not Ichabod. This allows him to continue his apprenticeship with Thomas Jefferson, and Abraham to actually get to know Katrina. Happily married, Katrina revives Abraham after a deadly battle against the Horseman of Death. Ichabod dies before she can even reach him.</p><p>Come the End of Days, Abbie Mills has her work cut out for her. Abraham, as it turns out, may be less trouble than he initially seems, but this whole Horseman of War problem isn't going away. Soon enough, Abbie finds herself trapped in 1774 with a young British Captain and his oddly familiar best friend. Abraham is easily enough convinced, but Ichabod is continually suspicious and Abbie finds that the more time she spends in the past, the more she's considering her own, personal, future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too cold (for you here)

**Author's Note:**

> So I doubt anyone will be interested in this, but I'm mostly writing it for myself, so whatever. I must admit, I have a horrible fondness for Abraham, and I feel that in my (completely erroneous) reworking of the show's canon, he'd be pretty hilarious in the modern day. Similarly, I feel the writers have wasted a lot of Katrina's potential, so here she gets to be a lovely person. 
> 
> Also, I adore the idea of modern witches getting totally in on technology + magic, so you should probably look forward to that.
> 
> This chapter is mostly just set-up, though.

Because it was not my best work in the first place, I'm going to rework this story, and as such this will be delayed and/or deleted. It just kind of sucked, so give me a while to fix it.


End file.
